Metal and Motor Oil
by thtzwhatuthink
Summary: She heard it. She could recognize that sound distinctly. She heard his motorcycle. (Caution this story contains: Language, Action, a small hint of Angst, Implied* Lemon, and Motorcycles that purr.)


**Hello random reader. This is my attempt at an idea that kinda popped into my head recently. This has no smut even if it's implied. Uh... sorry for any typographical mishaps (I'm sure there will be tons so I'm just going to kiss and apologize right now.) I do not own anything of Soul Eater, Soul eater is property of it's respective owners. Enjoy you fucker. **

* * *

This was business.

Leather jacket, leather boots, leather everything. Him and his crew weren't perfect people themselves but they drove on perfection. Their Harleys were their pride and joy, because they were perfection itself. Now in others opinion, they were they best riders in the city. No one could beat them at any speed with any vehicle.

Funny thing is, no one knows what they look like or go by. They know the skill, and the motor, and that's all there is to it.

Of course we are talking Shibusen here, it wasn't a drug ridden place full of bad mechanic cults or what not, but it wasn't Beverly Hills either. It was just right in the middle; social classes entwined so smoothly that there were riches and bikers and normal people. Bikers weren't terrible; they were just a different clique of people, a combination of all class mixing together for one common purpose.

Metal and Motor Oil.

These foundations of metal and motorbikes created from their own brotherhood or sisterhood terms. They all strive for their own reasons, but the kings of this city were the **Death Riders**. Four guys with incredible talent, wore all black leather, and wore the city's emblem on it.

It's said to have been founded by Shingami himself.

A taled hobby that used to be, passed down to the generations of men he thought could take apart every piece of the motor, assembled back together, then ride it as if his life depended on it. Oh, and the bikes they welded weren't ordinary either. They were _Death Bikes_, after all.

They were Shingami's own creation of magic tools.

They extended the welder's soul wave length, even if the welder was a weapon too. It becomes an extension; like a plain gun that all of a sudden had scopes, laser sights, extended magazines(more bullets,) and a smokin' paint job. It gave some really cool decorative decals on the welder's skin.

The designs varied on the selective Harley. There were a total of only four differentiated by color.

The silver, which was known as Moonlight.

The orange, known as Blaze.

The maroon, known as Shadow.

The white, known as Wind.

These same four where standing in front of Maka, the engines roaring with intimidation, _but they had no riders. _She was stunned, the defenders of the city, right in front of her and her friends, it was unusual for the bikes to act on their own, however it's been said they're mentally attached to their welder's.

They can act on thoughts and the morals of who controls them. In front of Maka along with Tsubaki and the Thomson Sisters sits a maddened kishin ready to kill, with only the Thompsons that can successfully fight back.

That was when the legendary bikes appeared, and it only took a few seconds before the leather-clad men slid onto them, helmets masking their appearances. Each rider joined together with the bikes, their souls visibly shown and Wind Rider charged forward, his gloved hand hitting the kishin and knocking it down in one swift hit. The magic enforced soul wavelength killed it instantly. Its soul morphed to its true red form, and Wind Rider _tossed it _to Tsubaki before the legends were riding away.

The girls are left gaping.

Why did Wind Rider give it to Tsubaki, how did they know the girls were in trouble? **They were in a fuckin' deserted park. **The riders only come when they're called. How they can be called is absolutely unknown to them. "Who called?" Liz questions only for Maka to add, "More importantly how know did they know our partners weren't with us and last time I checked we could fend well for ourselves?" A long silence etched between the girls before Patty speaks up,

"What if none of us did call, but they were watching over us particularly?"

Objections shot out immediately, stating that how could the girls which were four of many in the entire city, were so important? So what if they were the top fighters of the DWMA, it was all the more reason to be perfectly fine on their own.

"Well I mean think about it... The riders should probably be around our age, Shingami-sama picked them at birth of our generation so. PLUS, if that is true then doesn't that mean that the riders could have feelings for us? Maybe we are their crushes or somethin' and they want to protect us!"

"Words spoken from a true Fangirl." Maka comments. It was too much, "The idea of that is ridiculous Pat I'm sorry, that would then mean we're close friends of them PLUS they go to the DWMA!" She shoots a silly looking grin over to Maka,

"Exactly my point."

Liz was beginning to reason with her sister as well, "Who else would Shingami-sama pick? It's gotta be."

_Ring ring. Ring ring._

Speaking of which, the girls look over to a broken fountain that acted like a Stillwater pond; **Shingami was calling for them. **Maka rushes over to the water and stares at the reflection before answering only time be met with, "Riders you have to get out of there, it's dangerous and I don't even know why you're watching over that—" It didn't sound like Shingami at all, the voice was awfully too deep and masculine, but he stopped short when he noticed four pairs of eyes with eyeliner and mascara were staring at him wide-eyed instead of four helmets.

"Ehem... I mean how are you doing girls? Lovely day out in the park you don't say?" His normal voice kicked in immediately but at the moment they were more focused on the sudden threat of danger.

"What dangerous over here still? Shingami-sama?!" Maka asked with a hint of panic in her eyes.

"The Death Riders already defended us once just now from a kishin since we don't have our partners, is there something else lurking here?" Tsubaki explained, the mask shifts away to look anywhere but the mirror(them) and he states,

"There's always been evil lurking there girls, that's why the park is deserted and barren. Only recently, kishin of all sorts have been gathering there. I don't know why, maybe to feed off the evil but it's not good and you need to get out of there fast. The Death Riders are bound to stay close by you girls to protect you, but their bikes make them vulnerable to special wavelengths."

"What do you mean sir?"

"The evil wavelength can move through the bikes and take capture of their souls the longer you stay there, and they will only leave if you do. Come to Kidd's mansion immediately Ladies, I'll meet you there."

The girls nod, having the most confused expressions to what's going on before running off. They began making their way as fast as they could out of the area, but it's not that great of progress when going by foot. It was only as Maka glances to her left while running, seeing something peak out of nearby bushes. She darts over just real quick only to discover a dirt bike course and a few fully functional dirt bikes chained to a tree. With a single shot from Patty in weapon form the chain was broken and they swore to return the bikes later.

They could actually feel the unsettling wave length now as it engulfs the entire area; their stomachs turning._ 'How come we didn't notice this before?' _Maka stresses in her mind as she and the girls kick the bikes into gear and hit the road to Kidd's place, with Liz and Patty in the lead.

When they got there Shingami was waiting with tea set up. The confusion on the females' faces was priceless.

**Did they just rush to a tea party?**

He motions for them to sit, and Maka feels him using soul perception on the girls, thoroughly inspecting the girls. She only knew this because she could feel eyes of a mind assessing her.

_'That was the real reason why he made us come to him, he's checking us to make sure we're safe. Whatever was over there must be terrible.'_

"Shingami-sama we came all the way over here just for tea?"

"...Pretty much."

He was lying, but Maka thought he was sweet the way he had to check on her and her friends. She hid a smile while Patty gets annoyed,

"You know we hijacked dirt bikes to rush here!"

"All for nothing.." Liz mumbles, but he ignores their statements and instead and asks,

"Hey where are your partners?"

This was the first time the Shitheads popped into their head since they all got together this morning. It takes a moment of thought before someone mentions they were hanging out on their own today as well, like normal; probably breaking or vandalizing something. Shingami questions if any of the girls have talked recently to the others, and every shakes their head no.

Even though his body was completely masked Maka could sense him go stiff, and the way he took a sip of his tea right after showed he was surprisingly anxious about them too. His voice betrayed none of his action's truth, which he hid well though a bounce and a clasp of the giant foam fingers asking,

"Why don't you all call them to come join us?"

The girls called, and called, **and called; **_everyone single one went to voicemail for all the boys._ Shingami then thinks,

"Hmmmm... Odd, try to reach them by soul wave length."

Maka of all people could do this, the mental link between her and Soul was stronger than it was supposed to be, and they could hear each other's thoughts if they focused. It wasn't a surprise when the others had no success, everyone turning to Maka. She closed her eyes and tried a light attempt, but instantly she knew she was gonna have to push for it hard. She could sense him some place distant in the city, but something was wrong.

Something was _seriously wrong_.

She snapped open her eyes, looking horrified at everyone. "Tsubaki, Liz, Pat you have to connect with Blackstar, Crona, and Kidd, something's going on, and **it's not good**." Shingami let out an exasperated sign, he seemed like he knew that's what Maka was going to say. He immediately told the girls to resonance link together, using Maka like a beacon to connect to their own partners.

Turns out, Soul isn't the only one in trouble.

"Their souls are surrounded and attached to this strange luminous light essence..."

"**Not everything light is **_**always **_**good**, dear Maka." Shingami interjected, but Maka continues,

"Like their souls are chained..."

Next few minutes were panic and planning. They had no idea how to get to the boys, no clue where or _why _the boys got into a mess so quickly. In matter of fact, Maka got a bit too overwhelmed, she kept her mind as close as she could get to Soul, but he couldn't hear her, and it felt like he was in a coma, and some evil sickness has taken him over.

_'What if he's dying..' _

She couldn't handle the thought, leaping to her feet and dashing through the halls of the mansion, everyone including Shingami following close behind in attempt to stop her. Truly, they all knew they could never stop Maka; but they were lucky she stopped herself the second she ran out the door. Heading to the road before letting out a desperate scream, filled with all of her emotions and stress. Soul was too important to her, he couldn't be cut off from her just like that. Her mind was in chaos, and she screams out,

"SOUL WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE, PLEASE, GIVE ME SOMETHING. GIVE ME A SIGN, I CANT LOOSE YOU. I CAN'T LOOSE ANY OF YOU PLEASE SOUL, CRONA, KIDD, BLACKSTAR..."

She breaks down dropping to her knees before give it all she can,

"GIVE ME SOMETHING!"

Her head sunk low, the girls and the most powerful person she knows is standing a distance behind her, in complete silence. They couldn't utter anything of comfort, but they didn't have to.

Maka got what she needed.

A connection or that at least what she's felt. A new presence shared swelled within her mind. She stops tearing up in an instant, standing up and snapping her vision to her left.

She heard it.

She could recognize that sound _distinctly_.

She heard **his motorcycle**.

Hope swelled with in heart, and a second later the bike rounded a distant corner—**completely on its own.** There was no Soul on it, yet navigated itself through streets effortlessly and revved its engine.

Not even seconds later a Giant Shuriken was hurtled from another street corner and flew spinning alongside Soul's Bike.

"Is that Beelzebub!?"

"Holy shit it is Sis!"

Then one even more shocking joined in. Ragnarok was running like a cheetah alongside all of them.

Soul's Bike all of a sudden started morphing while speeding forward. Its paint job gained black flames, spikes came out of the tires, its accents became black, it's Steel bars changed over to Titanium.

The giant shuriken flew vertical and morphed into a wheel with a star shaped rim before the rest appeared; turning into a white motorcycle, dropping on to the pavement smoothly. Chains hung from some places, it gained huge exhaust pipes, and a very sleek shape.

Beelzebub transformed into a bike, with a shimmering paint coat that changed from black to white depending on the angle of light. It was an absolute beauty with decals of old school skulls perfectly symmetrical on each side.

Ragnarok altered into a glossy jet black motorcycle, with maroon accents. Black blood was splattered on the tire trim, and Ragnarok's spiked 'x' was on the front. It gave off a much larger shadow than it should normally have on the ground.

These were _the _Death Bikes.

This was their sign, showing they had heard.

_They were called_.

Blaze drifted and stopped directly in front of Maka.

Moonlight drifted to a short next to Liz.

Wind wheelied to stop right ahead of Tsubaki.

Shadow drifted to a stop directly in front of Patty.

Almost out of some foreign instinct, Maka threw her leg over Blaze, as her leg moves over her clothes change as if she was stepping through some dimension, all black seamless leather leggings as she sat down on the bike fully, feeling the familiar cushion of Soul's normal bike as her clothes completely transformed to leather jacket, black cami, and fingerless leather gloves.

"Death Riders are here to help us! Maka you did it, you called; they'll save the boys!"

Patty exclaimed, and that was when Shingami stares with a surprised gasp slipping past his mask at Maka. She looks down at her hands gripping the handles of Blaze and corrects,

"No Patty, the Death Bikes are calling us—_**to save their riders**_."

The bike beneath Maka hums to life in agreement. It begins to click in Tsubaki's head, and she slides her leg over Wind, it humming with anticipation as her clothes turn to leather as well, a star outline forming on her gloves and on the side of her jacket, her eyes widening a moment later, "I can feel Blackstar, I can feel his presence shared within Wind-" It clicks, and Shingami concludes Tsubaki's statement,

"Because _Wind is Blackstar's Death Bike._"

The looks on everyone's faces were priceless.

"Wait the boys are—"

"The Death Riders." Maka interjects, "And you never noticed the bikes before because they take shape of an object of importance to them." Shingami adds in, "Sometimes they don't even clone the appearance of the object, they become one with it." he gestures to Shadow as Patty gets on, everyone mentally referencing Ragnarok while the masked one mentions it's his newest edition.

Blaze belonged to Soul,

Shadow to Crona,

Wind to Blackstar,

And Shingami's personal favorite bike, Moonlight, was owned by Kidd.

Yet the girls were the ones riding these bikes now, and Shingami secretly was surprised at why the Death Bikes haven't kicked them off yet, and why they are accepting the girls even though they already have riders.

He was a little too deep in thought about such that he didn't notice helmets materialize around their heads; Maka shouting something of going off to get them. His vision only focused after the smell of burnt rubber and them navigating the bikes away from him.

All he could do was pray his inventions won't fail him now. The motorcycles weren't navigating the roads, but from Shingami's view of how well they're moving he thought so. The girls had full control of the bikes, and surprisingly had natural talent with them. The only thing the bikes were doing, were giving mental directions the girls, their internal sense of direction guiding them.

They were heading directly towards the park they recently ran out of.

Now they had it in their hearts to do this, because they were the ones that caused the boys to get caught in all of this. The Death Bikes modify the wavelength of who welds it, or pushes their wavelength into it, and magnifies that welder all the way straight to the heart of that soul. That's why Blackstar, Soul, Kidd, and Crona were trapped.

Somewhere in this disguised park, there were evil ancient ruins.

They entered the gates, feeling the aura of the place shift. The bikes growled, but strode deeper into the territory. Soon passing they made it into a thick undergrowth area with the trees growing larger and older the further they ventured in.

Then all of a sudden the undergrowth jutted to a stop, and the bikes entered into the clearing. It was weird however, they was absolutely nothing in the clearing.

Just **dirt**.

_Oh_, and 20 kishin asleep on the ground.

They were curled up like cats, Liz even venturing to whisper that they look kind of innocent and cute… Until she looked closer and saw grimy tongues of green saliva and remembered her acquaintances with said kishin tongues at the pyramids. That was also when Maka pointed out they were sleeping in a pattern, each body resting in certain spot to form a very intricate circle.

This was the heart of the evil, and this is where they began their search.

The bikes do have one down side in this situation; they are not necessarily the best stealth weapons to have. A fantastic example would be when Wind and Blaze roared their engines ready to be reunited with their welders.

Loud engine + Dead silent sleeping area = VERY ANGRY EVIL CHARGED WOKEN KISHIN

They all rose up, the ferocity in the area shot up, Moonlight and Shadow shifted gears on their own and almost sounded like sighs in response to the other bikes' stupidity.

Helmets turned to glance at each other; they never took on this many special wavelength kishin at once. However Blaze all of a sudden had a presence trying to flow through it. Maka felt Soul trying to communicate through the bike; sadly the essence was blocking him.

But again, that was all she needed.

His thoughts even though they were incoherent to her (because of the luminous essence,) the effort given was comforting. Her strength renewing as she stands up, the bike immediately contouring to her body, activating her weapon blood which gave the rest of the girls' gasps, before charging forward.

The girls standing up as well, the bikes adding gears to their leather outfits, and when weapon form showed, it was larger, sharper, **deadlier**.

Maka charges at five, her arm a scythe looking identical to Soul's but enforced with Blaze, flame tattoos grew across her skin, glowing and moving as her arm hooked forward.

She swung out her leg at another, punched the kishin that ran toward her. She flipped around another, a straight blade shot of from her wrist, hitting right through the heart and letting the largest fall lifeless.

Her mind shuts off.

Her weapon blood flourished within her body, and she went rampid. Blood flew everywhere and souls returned to their natural red forms.

That was when the others had at the rest too.

Liz and Patty back to back, their arms morphing to guns and an array of wavelength blasts are shot out in every direction.

Tsubaki weaved grace fully between the shots, the enhanced Enchanted Sword in hand as she twists and slices, decapitating kishin with graceful fast precision, like a true assassin. Her cuts were clean, only small splats of blood making it onto her leather-clad body verses the masses of blood flying onto all objects within shooting range of the Thompsons. Patty had taken the time to laugh in a psychotic villain fashion while blasting away smaller kishin.

They were absolutely mad for the moment; only coming back to sanity as nothing but red wisp-like orbs and blood lay in the clearing. The orbs floated from the place they were killed to back in the circle, lines from some invisible force were drawn on the ground out of the spilled blood, connecting each kishin soul to the next. The souls disappear, fusing with the blood before the ground within the circle drops; a wide gap in the center before stone stairs jut out from the walls, spiraling downward.

The ruins were far below the surface.

It had taken them five minutes and one hell of a bumpy ride to touch bottom. The bikes _hauling ass _down thousands of flights of rather steep stairs. The girls wanting some comic relief started saying random things while the bikes made their bumpy way down.

"Gi-g-gir-ra-f-f-f-e-e-ee."

Patty calls out while the rest giggle, words and phrases were randomly blurted out such as 'banana', 'Shingami', 'the boys are such losers', and-

"P-p-p-PEEEEEEEE-NIS!"

It was perfect time to play the penis game. Hey, our partners are lost and locked in an ancient evil place and we might as well be descending to the depths of hell, let's see who can scream the word penis the loudest!

The girls reasoning?

**Why the hell not**.

Patty and Maka were glorious at the game, and if the bikes have their own minds and opinions, they could shut the hell up.

What happens while descending down a hole of evil, stays in the hole of evil.

* * *

They hit the bottom of the hole with one hallway leading into darkness. Headlights flicked on and the bikes prowled forward, the hallway after a good distance of a few hundred meters expanded into this huge cave clearing.

Light floods their eyes.

A giant almost holy looking castle rests in the middle, ancient writing chiseled up the walls and every inch of stone was chiseled in with hieroglyphics. The cave held a surreal beauty to it, preserved by time, but the aura radiating off it was **sinister**.

Beautiful decadent fountains cascaded blood instead of water, Shriveled greenery of ancient trees and ivy stand dead, however weren't disintegrating, almost looking like charred stone sculptures. This evil whatever it was didn't look like it was here forever. This place long ago was not evil; it probably was indeed a place of great power,

But not of the power that's currently seeping through its walls, making the building glow itself.

The bikes prowled forward on their own, Maka could practically smell the crappy Axe cologne that the boys drowned themselves in. The motors barely at a hum as they moved through the dead gardens, on the walkway that led up to the two giant front doors. The girls could spiritually sense things moving all around them, but none of their five senses detected anything stirring.

The place was completely silent, completely still.

Maka's curiosity felt the need to look around in soul perception, however her common sense was screaming not to. Her sixth sense going haywire, only meant if she looked around via soul perception she wouldn't like what she sees. She wouldn't let the evil grip at her. They made it up to the doors, Moonlight sending out a weird wavelength to silently push open the doors. That was when Liz realized something,

The bikes weren't letting them get off since they descended to this place.

She quietly voices this to the others, afraid of awaking something more dangerous than what it took to defeat the twenty kishin on the surface. The bikes got a lot quieter than before as well. Depending on the bike it was question if the motor was even on or not.

The girls understood why they were as quiet as they stared at what was beyond the door way.

Everything was glowing an eerie white. It was a big grand living room with grand stair cases on each side. On the back wall however were four unconscious people chained by white shackles high in the air. In the middle of a room sat a white cloud, and on it a body with wings of a bird. The wings' looking innocent apart from the fact that they were broken, the feathers gone in some places that it showed rough scaly skin, and broken black bones.

**Black blood** dripped from some places, and as the girls stared at this being they questioned if this really was hell, and _that _in front of them was really the infamous fallen Angel himself.

All of a sudden the girls thoughts crashed together, the bikes could resonate together without effort and silently, the boys must have stronger control through the essence the closer the bikes were. Now everyone could hear each other's thoughts, including all of the boys. Still, most thoughts were incoherent of them, with the exception of Crona, his thoughts very quiet but still heard much clearer than the others, the Demon Sword to thank.

The girls managed to make out something about Demon disguised as angel and must set them free before killing.

Blaze ultimately transformed into full body armor on Maka when this was heard. Maka blushing when she figured out Soul was taking it upon himself to protect her as much as possible even though he's the one in danger. Blaze also mutated the armor on her hand to be a makeshift scythe.

The other bikes doing similar to the others.

_'To set us free each one of you will have to run up to one of us and make contact with our physical bodies and soul resonate to break us free. That means only one of us per each of you l-ladies.' _Crona states.

_'Tsubaki you're silent use your assassination skills to get Blackstar, then start battling the kishin if he comes at you, no killer attacks, merely distractions.' _Maka commands,

Tsubaki then disappears all of a sudden, her training with Blackstar greatly progressed and she can use his tactics to become abilities with Wind, as she casually walks into the room and over to Blackstar. She wasn't visible to the naked eye, the kishin and girls only watching Blackstar's hand get pulled downward and the enchanted sword tattoos appear on him before the chains snap and eyes fly open.

However the kishin just _sits _there.

Maka was prepared to fight, but this dude isn't moving for **shit**. That was when he lifted his arm up, and _snapped_.

All of a sudden by Soul's will her vision flips to soul perception, and she be dammed they aren't alone at _all _in the room. Hundreds of kishin eggs are incubating within the walls, and everything in that castle. The real reason why it was glowing, and with that single snap the eggs form from their inanimate object state to creatures ready to murder.

Good thing the girls were wearing their sadistic smiles and ass kicking panties today.

They all charged forward, not even bothering to hold back. Cue the villain laughter and gunshots everywhere; the sisters casually practicing their aim.

"Head-shot ten points! Boob-shot fifteen!"

"CROTCH-SHOT IS TWENTY!" Patty yells out after Liz.

Maka, Blackstar, and Tsubaki smirk and join in on the fun. Making their way around the room Liz picks up lunatic shooting Patty and flings her towards Crona while shooting. Her beautifully twirling in the air while shooting kishin square in the nutsacks. She ends up ramming straight into Crona and clinging to him in an awkward hug to prevent from falling while she resonates with him, and the chains snap off. Ragnarok sprouts wings from Crona and he slowly lowers Patty and himself to the ground before joining the fight. The sister returning to help Liz make her way Kidd.

_**Apparently**_, flinging your friends at their partners was the choice for method of rescue.

Liz is hurtled through the air above the kishin to Kidd, in which her head collides with** his crotch **and she quickly resonates to set him free before falling, Moonlight catching both her and blue faced Kidd howling in pain while cradling his crotch.

Patty and Blackstar crack up while Maka remains hard at work, slashing around 8 kishin with a 360 spin of the bike scythe. Blood spewed on her like art. That was until she was hoisted into the air by her comrades, meeting the same fate of flying through the air to get to Soul. Only **this time**, when she makes contact with him, her being thrown head first and evenly meant that first body part of hers to make contact was with her face, and being thrown straight meant her lips met forcefully with his.

_Their lips locked_, their first kisses taken involuntarily.

Taken by the ones they liked involuntarily.

She didn't even resonate yet and his eyes snapped open upon contact. They resonate together and both fault to notice each other freaking out within their minds. Keeping a cool aloof as much as possible with blazing red cheeks and splats of blood flying all around them. They both thought if they submerged themselves in deadly kishin and letting their embarrassment anger out through fighting, no one would notice.

However everyone saw.

Even the Kishin Demon chuckled at it, acquiring new information on that particular partnership for later.

The group he merely watched and held prisoner by the kishin eggs he grew turned on him. He wasn't planning on fighting, or even being defeated for this matter. Unknowingly the group assumed they were dealing with another Kishin Asura, in fact _probably _an acquaintance of Asura; instead of madness it was evil in his powerful soul though.

But this guy was much... _**cooler**_.

He had the personality of a wise old Soul. That was when Maka began to question who or _what _exactly this being was. Her soul perception flicked and she saw something hiding behind his Kishin Soul. Her friends were about to charge and engage in battle with him, however Maka yelled for them to stop.

"Your soul is seen as kishin but there's something behind it, you're masking something, and you appear too cool and aloof about us and the kishin eggs. What or who, exactly are you?"

This guy thought to have had broken wings, looked down at Maka surprised. A knowing smile casted across his lips and he dropped down casually from the cloud he was sitting on. "Young wise one, look closer." He speaks, in a strong in a loud voice, almost the way Blackstar does when he's on his rants about being god. Her soul perceptions flickers on again, _and that was when he released soul protect._

His soul swelled to proportions bigger than the massive cavern they were in. That was when Kidd gasped and exclaimed, "You're soul is the size of my father's... You're a God!" Maka even felt the evil wavelength change to something strange.

"Chaos. I am one of chaos. It's my duty to equally distribute power to two sides of this world to maintain a balance of order."

"Symmetry within the world though kishin and human..." Soul mumbles.

Kidd bows down, showing respect for the god of Chaos, the others even Blackstar eventually bowing since everyone else was doing the same.

"Young death god, understand I am **not **evil, _but _I'm **not** good either. I'm on both sides of the battle, and it's my duty to hone my power where I can, including here so if you wish for the evil wavelength to stop you must rid me."

It wasn't killing him, it was another way to make him stop. Something clever, every being deity or not had a flaw. Something that Soul was two steps ahead of everyone to figure out.

"Mr. Chaos dude, did you leave that picture frame in your home 45 degrees off center to the left?" Soul calls out, with a knowing smirk.

The look of emotion on the god of Chaos' face was strikingly familiar; it was _**priceless**_.

He had the look of terror, along with Kidd looking mortified thinking of his own picture frames. If he was one to create balance, then something off balance would certainly make him have an anxiety attack similar to ones of Kidd.

Oh, and boy did he.

He sunk to the ground in a way that only Kidd could feel the pain. He smacks his head against the stone floor over and over again while wailing; a gesture that comforted Patty and Liz knowing this guy was just another poor Kidd. Rushing over to the one of chaos, Kidd kneels down and offers some of the most soothing forms of comfort there was to ones of his OCD,

"Everything will be alright I have my tape measure right here. Let's go check every inch of your home to make sure it's perfectly symmetrical okay?"

He nods with a sniffle, and gets back on his cloud while Beelzebub pops up for Kidd and they fly off. Patty and Liz running after them claiming they don't have a ride while Maka stares in admiration of Soul's tactic.

Soul was extremely clever and cunning in this situation even chained up and in a coma. She blushed as he catches her staring but does nothing apart from stare back and grin at her form.

"Thanks for saving me Maka, and Blaze suits you well."

He eyes Blaze in defensive form like he commanded, molding to her like a super suit. Blaze transformed back to bike and rolls around to behind Soul, him sitting down on it. The bike... _purring _at his touch? He looks down at it and grins sheepishly.

"Sorry for never telling you that I was a... Death Rider, but I was sworn into secrecy for Blaze."

"It was Shingami-sama who told you to be silent, it's okay I understand. However if that's the case, why did you send Blaze and the others if you weren't supposed to tell?"

"I heard you screaming loud and clear, and it hurt too much not to give you something-_anything_, to give you hope that I was still alive and your screams weren't in vain... The only free part of my mind was bonded with the bike, so I sent Blaze in a heartbeat. Plus I could still protect you in Blaze."

Her blush heightens as what makes it too her ears is nothing but sweet words of attention (and did she hear affection?) coming from her 'way-too-cool' partner. Within an instant she launches herself at him, pulling him in a death hug. She pulled him as close as she could, burying her face within the nape of his neck, drowning herself in his smell and clutching to his jack as tight as possible. He's taken back by this, a tinge of pink making its way across his cheeks before he hugs her back equally as tight and rests his head on her shoulder.

"I thought I was gonna lose you, I've never felt so disconnected from you before in my life. **You're the most important person to me in my life Soul.** I... I don't know what I would do without you."

A blush flares across his cheeks, he takes in what's being muffled into his neck and his arms fall to her waist to hug her tighter. The rest of the group quiets and watches the budding couple.

"You mean more to me than life itself, Maka. You mean more to me than you will ever comprehend."

Soul murmurs softly, tightening his grip protectively. Maka pulls away just enough to see his face. He was truly sincere with his words, and without thought she declares to only his ears,

**"You're **_**mine**_**."**

He smiles, that smile quickly growing to a grin as he realizes she wasn't talking about being her weapon; oh no, he was already hers there, but she meant he was _hers only; _hers only for _everything_. His happiness is only reinforced as she wraps her arms around his neck, holding him close while gazing warmly into his eyes.

She was staring at him like he was her favorite book.

He was staring at her like she was his favorite piano.

They both without much thought were leaning in, their noses touching on the side as they tilt their heads. A blush smears across both of their faces instantly as Blaze gives an interpretive growl that sounded like an awkward deliberate cough and they're woken from their daze. However they were far too close to lose the opportunity, and with a little nudge from Blaze,

Their lips met again.

Far less rushed from before, Maka being a bit timid with the kiss, but Soul only made it soft and sweeter. Their wavelengths combined and both had the sense of pride and security wrap their souls and an inner fondness and affection take over. Their lips moved as one, and their souls were closer than one could expect from a mere kiss.

The bikes roared triumphantly in congratulations for Soul finally getting the girl he always ranted about to the boys, the group of comrades particularly the females swooned over the moment. The couple smiling into the kiss as they heard, 'cept for when Blackstar yelled,

"WOOO SOULY, FINALLY, **FUCK HER IN THE ASS** TONIGHT!"

Both Maka and Soul gained looks normally only given to Spirit, breaking apart Maka oh so majestically pulled a book out of thin air and hurtled the 1394 Page Encyclopedia at Blackstar's head with increasing accuracy.

Soul chuckled, not being the one of said target. He grabs her hand and interlocks his fingers within hers, and **that was when everyone's sixth sense went haywire again**.

The walls released their glow, the sense of evil gone completely, they could hear water flowing. It was like a curse was suddenly released, and walking outside it seemed to be true. Beautiful green gardens and paradise was all that could be seen. The blood turn to crystal water, the ancient language chiseled within anything stone glowed.

"Hey why the fuck was a book thrown at m-_**woahhh**_."

Well, they found their vacation spot. Liz reciting poetry in a grand outstretched pose, _**"The spirit of the cavern will release to the favor of heart in the love of a true soulmates' kiss. They will choose the fate of this paradox."**_ Everyone looks over weird at her, but she just points over to the glowing writing and states, "What? I took a class on reading Native American stuff. That's what the walls read." Soul and Maka look at each other, blush and look down at the ground shyly, but Soul gives her hand a soft squeeze. Patty then states,

"Hey why is this an Irish castle, with Gothic architecture, that has Native American symbols on it? Plus how come the plants are native to China, yet they are in Japanese styled gardens, along with Italian fountains and Egyptian writing everywhere else? HOW COME I DIDN'T NOTICE THIS BEFORE, IM TAKING WORLD HISTORY!?"

Soul speaks up, "It said paradox, things out of place. This Cavern could be in a weird magnetic field like where Brew was, it is way down in the earth."

"Whatever it is, it's not a threat anymore and in the DWMA's favor if it changed for Soul and I."

They nod, all eventually settling to check this place out later, right now needing rest and reporting in. The girls are the first to hop on the bikes, (with much to the males' dismay the bikes didn't object.) and the guys sigh and sit behind.

Soul spooning Maka as much as he could on a moving bike, and observing her skills while Blaze mentally gave him stats on how well she handled the bike. He was thoroughly impressed at what talent she showed. As they near the surface (on a rather bumpy note) their outfits transform to leather, helmets materialize around everyone's head.

The badasses were back, with females in their arms this time but manicured hands on the throttles.

Blaze resonates with Maka and Soul as they make it up to the academy. Maka peeping in Soul's mind to find Blackstar's statement reverberating through his head, scenarios and images popping up he's trying his hardest to push away. The Soul in his head pushing them away with bright red cheeks; the little demon rolling on the ground laughing his ass off while making perverted remarks.

As they report to Shingami Soul was zoned out and Maka was too, her more for the importance of peeping at Soul's mind. He was a blushing chaos inside his head, yet outside he looked bored, cool, and collected. She had to give him props on his acting skills. Silently thanking Blaze as she watches,

"You know you want to fuck Maka~"

"No you little demonic fuck! I don't want to hurt her! Don't get me worked up now in PUBLIC."

"But you love being aroused at the thought of taking her virgin body~"

Soul remained quiet, knowing the demon was speaking the truth. He couldn't lie to this thing, after all it was a part of him.

"Well.. I don't want to _fuck _her, I love her more than just a casual **fuck**, and I have so much of her trust I will not be ruthless like you."

"You'll do her justice, you won't ever be like her father~?"

"Yes exactly."

"You will hold her and protect her with your life, in exchange to be her one and only~?"

"Yes exactly."

"Soooo you want to _**make love **_to her~"

"Yes ex... YOU LITTLE FUU-"

The demons rolls, clapping like a miniature red and horned retarded seal. But he gives in, dropping his head down for his eyes to be hidden by his bangs,

"Fine you **little shit**. I really do want to _make love_ to her.."

Maka blushes as the demon continues his picking.

"How~?"

"Vigorously make love for hours, passionately, sweaty bodies and souls bonding together as one, watching her fall into ecstasy because of me, listening to her cry out my name over and over..."

Soul trails off, him smirking satisfied at even just the thought. Maka blushing and also entertaining the thought of making love with _him_. Soul was the best and most deserved person to give her innocence to when she thought about it. He was also the only person she would **want **to give herself to. Soul snaps out snaps out of his daze, and also adds in quickly,

"But don't even think about it you little demon shithead, I'll only take her virginity if she _asks _me to love her **that **way."

The little pimple in his mind had a sly grin way too cheesy for Soul's comfort, "Thank you Blaze~" the Demon randomly says before facing a random direction and calling out,

"So _**Maka**_, your opinion on **hearing all of this**?"

At the distant corner of his mind Maka was staring and listening, the Demon now looking directly at her as he asks.

Soul's face was **priceless**, and Maka was _totally_ gonna ask for it.

* * *

**Hopefully I did that justice, please feel free to leave a quick stupid little review for me? I'd love to get some feedback. Phanks. :3**

**-Thtzwhatuthink**


End file.
